The Whole Truth
by AJ6
Summary: Chapter 10 -Owen and Tina share some exciting news with their Spouses.
1. Default Chapter

INT. AIRPORT - CHICAGO  
  
SYD and OWEN race through the airport on their way to the ticket counter. Syd has a distraught look on her face as she tries to keep pace with Owen who races ahead of her.  
  
Owen looks back at his wife and slows down. Reaching out for her, he takes Syd's hand as the two approach the ticket counter.  
  
Out of breath, Owen steps up to the counter and asks the ticket agent...  
  
OWEN  
Have we missed flight 1465 to Providence?  
  
AGENT  
No. That flight has been delayed due to the weather.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Owen)  
We'll take another flight.  
  
AGENT  
Ma'm all flights have been delayed due to the weather.  
  
SYDNEY  
You don't understand. This is an emergency! We HAVE to get to Providence! What about Boston or Hartford?  
  
AGENT  
(losing her patience)  
ALL FLIGHTS have been grounded until further notice. Why don't you take a seat and...  
  
SYDNEY  
There must be something!  
  
Owen takes Syd by the arm and tries to pull her aside.  
  
OWEN  
Syd, calm down...  
  
Sydney, not only frantic but furious now, punches her husband in the chest with both fists, hollering at him...  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't you tell me to calm down! For all I know my little brother could be dying and I am stuck here in Chicago when I should be in Providence.  
  
She starts sobbing as Owen pull her close and wraps his arms around her. The ticket agent watches in stunned silence.  
  
SYDNEY  
(continuing)  
He hates hospitals. I should be there with him.   
(crying harder)  
I just wish I knew what was going on. Joanie sounded so frantic the last time I talked to her.  
  
OWEN  
Look, we'll try call your family again.  
(kissing her head)  
Everything will be OK.  
  
AGENT  
(sympathetically)  
Ma'm, I promise we will do everything we can to get you on the first flight to either Boston or Providence.  
  
OWEN  
Thank you.  
(taking Syd by the arm)  
Come on Syd. Let's go sit.  
  
LATER  
  
SYDNEY is lying across several chairs, sleeping, when LYNDA'S VOICE is heard over the PA System.  
  
LYNDA  
Attention all passengers...  
  
Sydney opens her eyes and sits up.  
  
LYNDA  
(continuing)  
Attention please! We are now boarding all passengers on flight 1465 to Heaven at Gate One. All passengers on flight 1465 to Heaven should report to Gate One now.  
  
Sydney looks around confused. Suddenly, she sees ROBBIE sprint by her on his way to Gate One.  
  
She jumps up and runs after him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie! Robbie wait!  
  
Robbie stops and turns to his sister.  
  
ROBBIE  
Syd, I really don't have time to talk right now! I'm gonna miss my flight.  
  
He starts to run off but Syd grabs him by the arm...  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie, YOU are not on that flight.  
  
ROBBIE  
(pulling away from her)  
I'd better be!  
  
He runs off and Sydney follows him in a panic. They both arrive at Gate One where Lynda is at the head of the line, checking tickets and boarding passengers. Robbie gets into the line.   
  
Syd is horrified.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie! There has been a mistake. You don't belong on this flight!  
  
ROBBIE  
Of course I do Syd. I have my ticket right here.   
  
He holds up what looks like a lottery ticket.   
  
SYDNEY  
That's not a plane ticket!  
  
ROBBIE  
(looking at the ticket)  
Oh! Well I got it here someplace.   
  
He pats down the pockets in his jacket.  
  
ROBBIE  
Here it is!  
  
He pulls the ticket from the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
LYNDA  
Next!  
  
ROBBIE  
(excited)  
Oh! That's me!  
  
SYDNEY  
No! No! Wait!  
  
Robbie steps forward and hands his plane ticket to LYNDA. She studies it for a moment before informing him...  
  
LYNDA  
Sorry. Looks like there has been a mistake. YOU are not going to Heaven.  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh give me a break! A few lousy misdemeanors and your going to send me...  
(he looks around to make sure no one is watching and then points downward)  
  
LYNDA  
NO! Don't be ridiculous! YOU are not going to heaven because YOU are not dead.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, thank God!  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm not?  
  
LYNDA  
Nope! The "Big Guy" decided to give you another chance. He has a soft spot for ya kid!  
  
Robbie smiles-looking pleased with himself.  
  
LYNDA  
(continuing)  
BUT you have to promise that this will NEVER happen again. You screw up one more time and there won't be any second chances.  
  
ROBBIE  
Don't worry. I'll behave. I've learned my lesson.  
  
SYDNEY  
(confused -again)  
What lesson? He was beaten in a robbery at O'Neill's. That was hardly HIS fault.  
  
LYNDA  
You really don't know your brother at all. Do you?  
  
ROBBIE  
(rolling his eyes)  
Duh!  
  
SYDNEY  
What's that suppose to mean. Of course I do!  
  
LYNDA  
NEXT!!  
  
Robbie smiles at his sister, shrugs, and walks away.  
  
PA SYSTEM  
Attention passengers. We are now boarding flight 1461 to Boston at Gate 7. All passengers on flight 1461 to Boston should report to Gate 7 now.  
  
Sydney is once again asleep on the chairs when Owen approaches and starts shaking her gently.  
  
OWEN  
Syd! Syd, wake up!  
  
Sydney opens her eyes and sits up.  
  
SYDNEY  
(groggy)  
What? What is it?  
  
OWEN  
They got us on a flight to Logan. It's boarding now. Let's go!  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, thank God  
  
As Syd and Owen rush off to catch their plane...  
  
END PART ONE 


	2. The Whole Truth Part 2

INT. ROBBIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY  
  
JIM is sitting beside his son's bed watching his son sleep. ROBBIE, his face badly bruised and swollen sleeps peacefully.  
  
Jim has his back to the door and doesn't notice SYD and OWEN enter.  
  
SYDNEY  
(quietly)   
Dad?  
  
Jim stands up and rushed to his daughter. He gives her a hug.  
  
JIM  
Oh are you a sight for sore eyes.   
  
SYDNEY  
(crying)  
I missed you so much.  
  
JIM  
We missed you too.  
(turns and hugs Owen)  
Owen...it's good to see you.  
  
OWEN  
You too. It's been too long.  
  
SYDNEY  
Where's Tina and Joanie?  
  
JIM  
I sent them home to check on the kids and get some rest. They were both exhausted.  
  
SYDNEY  
You look pretty exhausted yourself.  
  
JIM  
Yeah.  
  
Syd looks at Robbie and looks about ready to burst into tears again.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh God.  
  
Jim puts an arm around her.  
  
JIM  
He gave us quite a scare last night but the doctor says he is going to be fine. They are releasing him tomorrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm so sorry I wasn't here.  
  
JIM  
That's OK sweatheart. You got here as soon as you could.  
  
He looks down at his daughter, who is still visibly upset and gives her a gently squeeze.  
  
JIM  
He's going to be fine Syd. All he needs now is rest.  
  
ROBBIE  
(groggy)  
How am I suppose to rest with you guys making all that racket.  
  
Sydney steps up to her brother's bedside.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey you!  
  
ROBBIE  
(weakly)   
You know, for a doctor, I gotta tell ya...you're a blubbering mess!  
  
SYD laughs as Robbie continues...  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm serious. What's with all these tears. I thought Doctors are suppose to handle this stuff better than that?  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I'm usually not related to my patients!  
(beat)  
You must be feeling a little better. You are back to being that smart ass I left here 7 months ago!  
  
Robbie laughs but then winces in pain.  
  
SYDNEY  
Ooh! Sorry.  
  
ROBBIE  
That's OK.  
  
Sydney turns to her father.  
  
SYDNEY  
(angry now)  
Do the police know who did this?  
  
JIM  
Not yet. They questioned Robbie earlier but he couldn't remember much.  
(to Robbie)  
They are going to want to question you again.  
  
ROBBIE  
(raising his voice-defensive)  
I told them! I can't remember!  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey! Hey! Robbie...it's OK.  
  
She turns to her father, unsure of what caused such a reaction from Robbie. Jim just sighs and shakes his head. Owen shrugs.  
  
She turns back to Robbie who is clearly agitated.  
  
SYDNEY  
Robbie just relax. OK? I don't want you to get all worked up about this. You need to concentrate on getting better.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm sorry. I just...I just wanna go home.  
  
SYDNEY  
You will - Tomorrow. I promise.  
  
INT. ROBBIE and TINA'S BED and BREAKFAST - LATER  
  
DOORBELL RINGS  
  
TINA rushes down the stairs.  
  
TINA  
Joanie! I think they are here!  
  
She opens the door and sure enough, she finds SYD, OWEN and JIM.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hi!  
  
TINA  
Syd! Hi!  
  
The two hug and then Tina turns to Owen and hugs him as well.  
  
TINA  
Come on in! Come on in!  
(beat)  
Joanie!  
  
Joanie comes down the hall from the kitchen holding Nicholas. She hand him to Tina so that she too can hug her sister.  
  
JOANIE  
I'm so glad you're here.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm so glad to be here.  
(turning to Nicholas)  
This can't be Nicholas?  
  
TINA  
(bouncing Nick playfully on her hip)  
It sure is. Can you believe it?  
  
Syd turns to her father.  
  
SYDNEY  
He looks just like Robbie did at that age. Doesn't he?  
  
JIM  
(smiling)  
Exactly like Robbie. And he's a handful. Just like his Robbie was.  
  
TINA  
Oh yeah.  
  
Syd turns to Nick.  
  
SYDNEY  
Will you come see me?  
  
She holds out her hand to Nick but the shy two year old shakes his head and buries his face in his mother's shoulder.  
  
JIM  
Oh, he's being a shy boy. You want to come see Grandpa?  
  
Nicholas reaches out and Jim takes him in his arms.  
  
JIM  
That's my boy.  
  
Owen nudges Syd.  
  
OWEN  
(teasing her)  
Don't take it personally or anything.  
  
Syd laughs and elbows him in the stomach.  
  
JOANIE  
You guys must be starving. I am making us all a fabulous welcome home dinner...  
  
TINA  
And I have fixed up one of our best rooms for you!  
  
JIM  
(joking)  
Well, I'm glad to hear you girls have been resting like I told you too!  
(beat)  
Come on. Let's go sit in the living room and Syd and Owen can tell us all about Chicago.  
  
As the all head off to catch up...  
  
End Part 2 


	3. The Whole Truth Part 3

INT. BEDROOM - LATER  
  
SYD is alone in the room unpacking her suitcase. JOANIE appears in the open doorway. She knocks. Syd looks up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey!  
  
JOANIE  
You getting all settled in?  
  
SYDNEY  
Just about.  
(Beat)  
Where is everyone?  
  
JOANIE  
Well, Pete and Hannah are kicking Owen's butt in air hockey down in the basement. Tina is putting Nick down and Dad is fast asleep on the couch.  
  
She hops up onto Syd's bed.  
  
JOANIE  
(continuing)  
He's exhausted so I figured I would let him sleep a while before I wake him up and drive him and Hannah home.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good idea.  
(beat)  
Dinner was fantastic. I've missed your cooking.  
  
JOANIE  
What? Owen can't cook.  
  
SYDNEY  
He can cook better than I can.  
  
JOANIE  
That's not saying much.  
  
SYDNEY  
(laughing)  
No it's not.  
  
Syd empties the last of her suitcase and sits down on the bed next to Joanie.  
  
SYDNEY  
So...How are things going? What's new with you and Leo?  
  
JOANIE  
Nothing. I've told you everything there is to tell.  
  
SYDNEY  
No you haven't.  
  
JOANIE  
Yes I have.  
(She pauses and then smiles)  
We're good. We're great. We are taking it slow.  
  
SYDNEY  
Slow? So I take it you guys haven't...  
  
JOANIE  
No, not yet. And you know what? I'm fine with that. I mean, he only officially broke it off with Emily a few months ago and we're just enjoying our friendship right now. Why mess with a good thing. Ya know?  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you mean?  
  
JOANIE  
I mean...Every time I get romantically involved with a guy he either winds up leaving town or freaking out on me or I freak out on him...I just don't want to mess this up. He's such a great guy. I'm really enjoying his friendship and if things are meant to progress to the next level...it's gonna happen. I'm in no rush.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good for you!  
  
JOANIE  
So how about you missy! How's life in Chicago?  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh...so busy. We've hardly even had any time to get settled or explore the city. Are schedules have just been crazy. I've really missed Providence. It's great to be back. I just wish the circumstances were different.  
  
JOANIE  
We all do.  
  
Syd looks around her room.  
  
SYDNEY  
This room is fantastic. Robbie and Tina have done such a great job on this place.  
  
JOANIE  
Yeah, they have. It's too bad business hasn't been better for them. They've had to struggle a lot the past couple months.  
  
SYDNEY  
I didn't realize things have been that bad?  
  
JOANIE  
(slightly irritated)  
Haven't you been listening to me at all when I've been calling you?  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course I have. I just...  
  
JOANIE  
(cutting her off)  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so short with you. I'm just worried about them.  
  
Syd slides closer to her sister and puts an arm around her.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's OK.  
  
Joanie puts her head on Syd's shoulder.  
  
JOANIE  
I'm just so glad you're back.   
  
INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
ROBBIE is standing next to his bed trying to put on his shirt. He winces in pain as he tries to put him arm into the sleeve of his shirt. TINA who is standing behind him rushes forward to help him.  
  
TINA  
Here sweetie. Let me help.  
  
She grabs his shirt and helps him maneuver his arm into the sleeve. Once his shirt is on, Robbie turns to his wife.  
  
ROBBIE  
Thanks.  
  
TINA  
You welcome.  
  
She leans forward and gently kisses him on the lips. As she starts buttoning his shirt for him, Robbie looks down at her sadly.  
  
ROBBIE  
I'm so sorry.  
  
TINA  
(still buttoning)  
I know.  
  
Robbie takes her hands.  
  
ROBBIE  
No. I mean it. I really messed up and I know that. I'm going to fix everything. I promise.  
  
TINA  
Honey, let's not talk about it now. OK? I just want to get you home and get you better. We'll worry about the rest of it later.  
  
The two hug but are interrupted by SYD and OWEN who enter the room.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good morning!  
  
ROBBIE  
Morning.  
  
SYDNEY  
You about ready to get out of here or what?  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Owen hands Robbie a small Dunkin' Donuts bag.  
  
OWEN  
Here. Breakfast of champions.  
  
Robbie takes the bag and without opening it asks...  
  
ROBBIE  
Boston Crème?  
  
OWEN  
What else?  
  
ROBBIE  
(opening the bag)  
You rock!  
  
Owen turns to Tina and hands her another small bag.  
  
OWEN  
And as requested, one low fat blueberry muffin for the lady!  
  
Munching on his own tasty treat, Robbie chuckles and rolls his eyes at his wife's "heathy" choice.  
  
TINA  
You never mind. We all aren't gifted with your ability to be able to eat whatever we want and never gain a pound.  
(turning to Syd)  
Honestly, it's sickening the way he can eat.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't worry. Give him ten years. It'll catch up with him.  
  
Tina laughs and then turns to Robbie.  
  
TINA  
Honey, I'm going to go and make sure we signed everything we need to, to get you out of here. I'll be right back.  
  
She exits.   
  
Robbie sits down slowly on the bed. Syd sits next to him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now, we're going right home and YOU are going to take it easy. That means bed rest my friend. You're either on the bed or on the couch. I'm going to be watching you.  
  
Robbie looks to Owen who shrugs.  
  
ROBBIE  
Great.  
  
There is a knock on the door and two plain clothes detectives (MONROE AND BAKER) enter. Robbie's smile immediately disappears.  
  
MONROE  
Mr. Hansen. You are looking much better.   
  
Robbie looks stone-faced at the two men as Detective Monroe continues...  
  
MONROE  
You probably don't remember us. This is Detective Baker and I'm Detective Monroe from the Providence Police Department. We spoke to you yesterday morning.   
  
ROBBIE  
I remember you.  
  
BAKER  
We were hoping to talk you again about what happened Monday night.  
  
ROBBIE  
I don't remember anything more than I have already told you.  
  
BAKER  
That's OK. We just have a few questions. You just answer what you can.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is this really necessary right now? We were just getting ready to take Robbie home. He really needs to rest.  
  
MONROE  
It will only take a minute.  
  
BAKER  
Robbie, we spoke to some of the other employees and they said that you chose to stay at O'Neill's after the rest of the employees left for the evening.  
  
ROBBIE  
So?  
  
BAKER  
So, is there a reason why you didn't leave with the rest of your employees?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah. I was working on the books.  
  
MONROE  
At 1:30 in the morning?  
  
ROBBIE  
I had to get it done.  
  
BAKER  
O...kay. So...you are alone in the bar, working on the books at 1:30 in the morning...Then what?  
  
ROBBIE  
(shifting nervously)  
I don't...I don't really remember.  
  
MONROE  
Was the door locked?  
  
ROBBIE  
What?  
  
MONROE  
The door? Did you lock it after everyone else left?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah.  
  
MONROE  
Because there was no forced entry into the building which means you must have let your attackers in. Any idea why you would have done that? I mean...Do you normally let strangers into the building after hours when you are there by yourself?  
  
ROBBIE  
No. I mean...I don't know. It depends.  
  
Robbie looks to Syd and Owen, desperate for help but they don't know what to say.  
  
ROBBIE  
I told you! I don't remember exactly what happened!  
  
BAKER  
OK. Let's move on. I understand you and your wife have a new Bed and Breakfast. How's business been?  
  
ROBBIE  
Not great. But what does that have to do with...  
  
BAKER  
(cutting him off)  
That must cause a lot of tension and stress in the household. Huh? I mean...a young couple with two kids...a new business...Is the bar your only current source of steady income?  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah but...  
  
Finally, Syd speaks up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Excuse me! But just what are you getting at?  
  
OWEN  
(stepping forward)  
I think I know exactly what they are getting at and I'm going to stop you right there fellas.  
  
The two officers turn to Owen.  
  
OWEN  
(continuing)  
I'm sorry. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Owen Frank. Mr. Hansen's lawyer.   
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card.  
  
OWEN  
(continuing)  
Here's my card. Now, if you have any further questions for Mr. Hansen, feel free to call the cell number on that card and I will be more than happy to accompany Robbie to the police department where you can ask him anything you want. In my presence, of course. But, I'm afraid that Robbie will be unavailable for any further questions until at least tomorrow. See... as I'm sure you know, Robbie is recovering from some very serious injuries and he needs to rest.   
  
BAKER  
(taking the card from Owen)  
Fine. We'll call tomorrow.  
  
OWEN  
I look forward to it.  
  
The detectives leave without saying another word.  
  
Robbie sits on the edge of the bed, nervously ringing his shaking hands.   
  
Sydney puts an arm around him.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's all right Rob.  
(to Owen)  
What was that?  
  
TINA enters looking concerned.  
  
TINA  
What's going on? I just saw those detectives leaving. Is everything OK?  
(noticing Robbie's frightened appearance)  
Honey?  
  
OWEN  
He's fine. Everything is fine. Let's just get him home.  
  
End Part 3 


	4. The Whole Truth Part 4

INT. VET CLINIC - LATER THAT MORNING  
  
HEATHER is sitting behind the counter. She is reading a letter and has a huge smile on her face.  
  
JIM enters from the back.  
  
JIM  
Heather?  
  
Heather jumps!  
  
HEATHER  
Dr. Hansen. You scared me.  
  
JIM  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.  
  
HEATHER  
That's OK  
  
She hops down off the stool and approaches Jim - holding the letter out to him.  
  
HEATHER  
(continuing)  
Look Dr. Hansen. I got in!  
  
JIM  
Got in?  
(taking the letter)  
Got in where?  
  
HEATHER  
To the universities veterinary program. I re-applied in the Spring and I've been accepted! I start at the end of August!  
  
JIM  
(scanning the letter)  
Heather that's wonderful! I didn't know you wanted to go back to school.  
  
HEATHER  
Well, I should never have dropped out to begin with. But...money was tight and my life was just really complicated at the time. You know, with that whole Charlie-Robbie situation.  
  
Jim nods.  
  
HEATHER  
(continuing)  
And I have access to my trust fund now...So money isn't a problem any more.  
  
JIM  
(smiling)  
Good for you!  
  
HEATHER  
Well, I figured it was definitely time I started planning for my future. I mean, you aren't going to be around forever.  
  
Jim looks at her curiously.  
  
HEATHER  
I mean...I figured you're...you know...getting up there...  
  
Jim raises an eyebrow as Heather stammers on.  
  
HEATHER  
I mean...I figured eventually you are going to want to retire and...  
  
JIM  
(laughing)  
Heather. It's OK. I think I understand what you are getting at.  
  
HEATHER  
(relieved)  
Oh good.  
  
JIM  
Well, you must be very excited.  
  
HEATHER  
I am. But don't worry Dr. Hansen. I'll still be able to help out here at the clinic. In fact, I spoke to one of the counselors at school and she said that my work here will probably count as internship credits. You just may have to fill out some periodic evaluations of my work and stuff.  
  
JIM  
That won't be problem. You're work here has always been outstanding. You are going to make a fine Vet one day.  
  
HEATHER  
(blushing)  
Thank you Dr. Hansen. That means a lot coming from you.  
  
She throws her arms around Jim and gives him a hug.  
  
JIM  
Well, I'm headed over to the B&B to see Robbie. Can you hold down the fort for a few hours?  
  
HEATHER  
Sure.  
  
Jim starts to walk away.  
  
HEATHER  
Dr. Hansen?  
  
Jim turns back to Heather.  
  
JIM  
Yeah.  
  
HEATHER  
Is he OK?   
  
JIM  
He's going to be fine. Syd says he just needs rest and he will be as good as new.  
  
HEATHER  
I've been so worried about him. He hasn't been himself lately.  
  
JIM  
Well, being attacked will do that to a person.  
  
HEATHER  
(looking down)  
No...I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about before.   
(looking up at Jim)  
He just seemed really tense and sad all the time. Either that or really, really hyper. Just...strange. You...you hadn't noticed?  
  
JIM  
(pausing)  
Well, he's been under a lot of pressure lately with the B&B and two kids...  
  
HEATHER  
(trying to be cheerful)  
You're right. That's probably all it is.  
  
JIM  
Well, I gotta get going. I should only be a few hours.  
  
JIM exits.  
  
Once he is gone, the smile disappears from Heather's face as she turns and looks sadly at a picture on Jim's desk of Robbie and his sisters.  
  
INT. BARKERY  
  
JOANIE is sweeping as LEO enters through the front door.  
  
LEO  
Hey!  
  
Joanie smiles. Placing the broom down, she crosses the room and hugs Leo.  
  
JOANIE  
God I've missed you! I'm so sorry I haven't called. Things have been kinda hectic.  
(motioning to a nearby table)  
Sit down. Can I get you anything.  
  
LEO  
No, I'm good.  
  
The two sit.  
  
LEO  
So, how's Robbie?  
  
JOANIE  
(pausing)  
Better.  
  
LEO  
Just better? That doesn't sound too encouraging  
  
JOANIE  
It's complicated. But... he's home now. So that's good.  
  
LEO  
You know, if you need to talk about it. I'm here.  
  
JOANIE  
(taking his hand)  
I know. Thanks.  
  
LEO  
You know, what you need is a night out. What do you say you and I go out tomorrow night and see a movie or something.  
  
JOANIE  
Actually, I was going to ask you if you would like to go out with me, Syd and Owen. I don't know how long they are going to be in town and I'd really like us all to spend some time together. I want them to get to know you.  
  
LEO  
Sure! Why not?  
  
JOANIE  
Great! I'll set it up.  
  
ROBBIE AND TINA's B&B - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
ROBBIE is sprawled out on the couch-asleep. PETE sits on the other end of the couch watching TV and NICK is busy playing with his blocks in front of the couch.  
  
THE DOORBEL RINGS.  
  
Robbie jolts awake.  
  
PETE  
I'll get it.  
  
Pete walks across the room to the foyer and opens the front door to find Heather standing there.  
  
PETE  
Hey Heather! Come on in.  
  
HEATHER  
Thanks. I just stop by to say hello and see how Robbie is doing.  
  
PETE  
(pointing)  
He's in the living room watching TV.  
  
ROBBIE  
(from across the room)  
Hi Heather!  
  
Heather walks into the room.  
  
HEATHER  
Hi! How are you feeling?  
  
She bends down and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
ROBBIE  
Ah...I've been better. Sit down. Take a load off.  
  
Heather sits in an arm chair across from Robbie.  
  
HEATHER  
Hi Nick! How are you doing buddy?  
  
Nick looks at her briefly but then turns his attention back to his blocks. Heather laughs.  
  
Pete walks back into the room.  
  
PETE  
(to Heather)  
Don't take it personally.   
  
He scoops his brother off the floor on his way by and plops back down on the couch.  
  
PETE  
(continuing)  
Nick's going through this snobby phase right now.  
  
ROBBIE  
(rolling his eyes)  
He's not snobby. He's just shy. Huh buddy!  
  
He reaches over and tickles Nick.  
  
HEATHER  
(smiling)  
Yeah.   
  
Nick, who doesn't want to be held at the moment, squirms in his brother's lap.  
  
NICK  
Down! Petey! Down!  
  
Pete holds on tight as he teases his baby brother.  
  
PETE  
Nope! I gotcha!  
  
NICK  
(fussing)  
DOWN!!  
  
Robbie shakes his head.  
  
ROBBIE  
Pete, if he bites you again don't come crying to me! We've been telling him to use his words. Now he is using his words and you aren't listening to him!  
  
PETE  
(letting go of Nick)  
Fine! Geez, you take all the fun out of being a big brother.  
(getting up)  
I gotta go do my homework anyway.  
  
HEATHER  
Homework? In July?  
  
PETE  
Summer school.  
  
HEATHER  
Oh...bummer.  
  
PETE  
Tell me about it. I'll see ya later.  
  
He exits  
  
Heather turns her attention back to Robbie.  
  
HEATHER  
So, I bet you're happy to be home?  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh yeah.  
  
He doesn't sound as enthusiastic about it as Heather had hoped.  
  
She get's up and goes to sit next to her friend.  
  
HEATHER  
Robbie...Is everything OK? I mean...aside from the obvious.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah. Sure. I'm just tired that's all. I'm fine.  
  
HEATHER  
Are you sure? Because you haven't been yourself for weeks now. I'm worried about you.  
(beat)  
You know...you can talk to me. If there's something going on and you are afraid to talk about it with Tina or your dad...I'm here.  
  
ROBBIE  
Heather. I'm fine. Really!  
  
TINA enters through the front door. She is carrying two bags of groceries and a handful of mail that she picked up on her way in.  
  
TINA  
Hi Heather!  
  
HEATHER  
Hi Tina. Here...  
(she jumps up from the couch)  
Let me help you.  
  
She rushes over and takes one of the bags from Tina.  
  
TINA  
Thanks. It's so good to see you. Listen, since you are here why don't you stay and join us for dinner. I feel like we haven't seen you in so long! We can catch up.  
  
HEATHER  
Oh, I don't want to intrude on Robbie's first night home.  
  
TINA  
Don't be ridiculous. You're not intruding.  
  
ROBBIE  
Yeah. Why don't you stay?  
  
HEATHER  
OK. I will.  
  
TINA  
Great!  
(to Robbie)  
Honey, I'm just going to put these groceries away and I'll be right back to put Nick down for his nap.  
  
ROBBIE  
I can do it.  
  
TINA  
No, you cannot. You are staying right there. I'll be right back.  
  
Tina exits to the kitchen, with Heather close behind.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
Tina puts her bag down on the counter and starts to flip through the mail she has in her hand as Heather starts unloading the bags.  
  
HEATHER  
Thanks so much for inviting me to dinner.  
  
TINA  
(opening the mail)  
You are so welcome. You should stop by more often.  
(glancing back at Heather who is putting groceries away)  
Oh sweety, you don't have to do that. Why don't you go sit with Robbie.  
  
HEATHER  
I don't mind.  
  
Tina opens a letter and starts reading it. The smile immediately disappears from her face. Heather doesn't notice.  
  
HEATHER   
(continuing)  
Guess what. I found out today that I have been accepted into the Veterinary Program at the University. I start school in August. Isn't that cool?  
  
Tina doesn't respond but is focused on the letter in her hand. Her eyes are filled with tears as her hand starts to shake.  
  
Heather turns and notices Tina is upset.  
  
HEATHER  
Tina?  
  
Tina quickly crumples the letter in her hand and turns to face Heather.  
  
TINA  
I'm sorry. What did you say?  
  
HEATHER  
What's wrong?  
  
TINA  
Nothing.  
(beat)  
I have to go put Nick down for his nap. He'll be really cranky come dinner time if he doesn't have his nap. You can just leave those groceries. I'll get them when I come down.  
  
Heather opens her mouth to respond but Tina rushes out of the room before she can. On the way out, she tosses the crumpled letter into the trash.  
  
Confused and concerned, Heather stares at the trash bin - contemplating whether or not she should retrieve the letter an find out what has upset Tina so much. Slowly she approaches the trash bin. Looking around to make sure no one is coming, she reaches in and pulls out the letter. She holds it in her hand a moment and then quickly throws it back in the bin and walks out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Whole Truth Part 5

INT. BED & BREAKFAST - DAY  
  
SYDNEY sits on the floor of the family room playing trucks with NICHOLAS, as PETE sits on the couch working on homework.  
  
After a moment, Nicholas stops playing and looks around the room. Looking at Syd he asks...  
  
NICHOLAS  
Mama?  
  
On the couch, Pete chuckles.  
  
PETE  
Wow, it took him a whole twenty minutes this time to realize she was gone. That's a record.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Nicholas)  
Oh sweety, Mommy went to work...  
  
NICHOLAS starts crying.  
  
NICHOLAS  
Mama?  
  
Sydney looks frazzled - unsure of what to do now but Pete remains calm. Without looking up from his home work he informs his brother...  
  
PETE  
Nicky, daddy will be home in a few minutes. You're fine!   
  
Nicholas starts crying harder.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, that helped.  
  
Pete sighs and throws his book down on the couch beside him. Picking up a nearby remote, he clicks on the TV and starts surfing the channels.  
  
PETE  
OK, let's see what we got here.  
  
He flips to a channel that has "Sponge Bob Square Pants" on and stops.  
  
PETE  
Oh Nicky! Nicky! Look! Sponge Bob!  
  
Nicholas magically stops fussing and turns his attention to the TV.  
  
Pete gets up off the couch and starts playfully dancing around singing...  
  
PETE  
"Who live in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! Absorbent, and yellow, and pores is he! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  
  
Nicholas giggles as Pete dances around, then turns his attention to the TV.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Pete)  
He actually likes this?  
  
PETE  
(settling back down on the couch)  
Oh yeah! He loves it.  
(looking at his watch)  
And we're in luck. It looks like it just started so Robbie and Owen have 30 minutes to get back here.  
  
SYDNEY  
And if they don't?  
  
PETE  
Then we revert to plan B.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's plan B?  
  
PETE  
I don't know. Ask me in 30 minutes.  
  
No sooner does he say that, does ROBBIE storms through the front door. He looks furious and swings and the door wildly behind him. It nearly slams right into OWEN who puts his hands up just in time to stop it from hitting him.  
  
Robbie doesn't even acknowledge Sydney or his children in the living room but instead heads toward the kitchen.   
  
Owen follows closely behind yelling...  
  
OWEN  
Robbie! Hold up a sec!  
  
Sydney turns and looks at Pete who shares her look of concern.  
  
PETE  
I guess things didn't go so great at the police station.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. Listen, keep and eye on your brother OK?  
  
Sydney hurries out of the room toward the kitchen where Robbie and Owen can be heard yelling at each other.  
  
INT KITCHEN  
  
Owen is standing in the middle of the kitchen as Robbie paces furiously around the kitchen table.  
  
Sydney enters.  
  
OWEN  
Robbie! Just calm down for a minute!  
  
ROBBIE  
(still pacing)  
Calm down! Why should I calm down? You are supposed to be my lawyer!  
  
SYDNEY  
Guys? What's going on?  
  
Ignoring Syd, Robbie continues...  
  
ROBBIE  
No! You know what? Screw that! You are suppose to be my brother!  
  
OWEN  
(trying to remain calm)  
I am. Which is why I am trying to help you here!  
  
ROBBIE  
Help me! Help me! Is that what you call what you are doing? Helping me?  
You don't even believe me!  
  
SYDNEY  
(sternly)  
Robbie, lower your voice. You're going to scare the kids!  
(to Owen)  
Will you please tell me what's going on here?  
  
Owen opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Robbie.  
  
ROBBIE  
Go ahead Owen - TELL HER! Tell your wife how you chose to believe the Providence PD over your own brother-in-law!  
  
SYDNEY  
What's he talking about?  
  
ROBBIE  
You see, the police have this crazy idea that I was SO desperate for money that I staged that hole robbery at O'Neill's for a cut of money. And you husband here seems to agree with them!  
  
OWEN  
(defensively)  
Robbie, I NEVER said that!  
  
ROBBIE  
Oh, you didn't have to! I got the message loud and clear from your little lecture on the car ride home!  
  
Sydney turns and steps in front of Owen. Angrily, she asks...  
  
SYDNEY  
Lecture? What are you lecturing him for?  
  
Frustrated, and not in the mood to deal with his wife at the moment, Owen brushes by her and approaches Robbie.  
  
OWEN  
I am just trying to help you! But I can't do that if you aren't being straight with me!  
  
ROBBIE  
I don't want your help! In fact, maybe I should find a lawyer who actually listens to me and believes me!   
  
Robbie storms out of the room, leaving Syd and Owen standing there in silence.  
  
After taking a moment to calm himself down, Owen turns to Syd and jokingly adds...  
  
OWEN  
And to think there was a time when I actually thought having a younger brother would be fun!  
  
Syd is clearly un-amused.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is that supposed to be funny?  
  
OWEN  
Oh Syd, don't worry about it. He's just pissed right now. He'll calm down and then I'll talk to him again.  
  
SYDNEY  
(angry)  
Of course he's pissed! You accuse him of being a liar! How could you do that? WHY would you do that?  
  
OWEN  
Because he's not being straight with me Syd! He's hiding something and I can't help him until I know what it is.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't be ridiculous! He's not hiding anything from you! Why would he do that?  
  
OWEN  
(yelling)  
If I knew that then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now! Would we?  
  
Taking a breath, Owen add...  
  
OWEN  
Look, I am tired of fighting. OK. I'm gonna...I'm gonna go lay down.  
  
SYDNEY  
Fine! You do that! I'm going to St. Claires!  
  
She starts to head for the door.  
  
OWEN  
(sarcastic)  
Oh great! That means you'll be in and even better mood when you get back!  
  
Syd turns back!  
  
SYDNEY  
What's that suppose to mean! I'm going to visit Izzy and Patrice. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
OWEN  
No. Not at all. I just don't see why you have to see them at St. Claire's. You know how homesick you've been for that place. It's just going to make you more miserable. So why don't you meet them at a restaurant or something.  
  
SYDNEY  
Because I want to meet them at St. Claires.  
(shaking her head)  
I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now. I'm leaving!   
  
She head out of the kitchen toward the front hall. Without looking back she adds...  
  
SYDNEY  
We're meeting Joanie and Leo for Dinner at Mario's at 5:00. I'll meet you there! 


	6. The Whole Truth part 6

INT-ST. CLAIRE'S - LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
  
SYD enters the busy clinic. She spots IZZY across the crowded waiting area talking with a patient. Izzy smiles and waves.  
  
IZZY  
Give me two seconds OK?  
(to patient)  
OK, if you will just come with me, the doctor will be with you in just a few minutes.  
  
As Izzy heads off with the patient, Syd looks around the New St. Claire's. This is the first time she has seen it since the fire and it hadn't changed much. It had been rebuilt and repaired to look pretty much the way it was before the fire.  
  
A Young woman (Jenna) in her early thirties, sitting nearbye with an elderly woman, notices Syd and approaches her.  
  
JENNA  
Dr. Hansen?  
  
Syd turns and smiles at the young woman.  
  
SYDNEY  
Jenna! Hi, how are you?  
  
JENNA  
I thought that was you! How are you. We've missed you around here.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, I'm OK? How is your grandmother?  
  
JENNA  
Well, you can ask her yourself. She's right over there?  
  
She points to the elderly woman sitting in the waiting area. The woman is sitting up, but has her eyes shut and appears to be sleeping.  
  
Jenna and Sydney walk over to her.  
  
JENNA  
(putting a hand on the woman's shoulder)  
Gram, look who's back?  
  
The woman opens her eyes and looks up.   
  
SYDNEY  
Mrs. Macy, how are you?  
  
The old woman smiles excitedly.  
  
MRS. MACY  
Oh! Dr. Hansen! Are you a sight for these old tired eyes. Please tell me you are back to stay.  
  
Sydney smiles and takes a seat beside her.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, come on now Mrs. Macy. Things can't be that bad around here.  
  
JENNA  
Oh, they're not. Gram just likes to complain. Don't ya Gram?  
  
MRS. MACY  
No, I don't like to complain.  
(turning to Syd)  
But you know, It's just not the same without you here. I never get to see the same Doctor twice. It's always someone different.  
  
JENNA  
Well, not always Gram. But you know, they are volunteers here so they alternate around. But they are all very competent and very nice...  
(to Syd)  
And of course she doesn't listen to any of them.  
  
SYDNEY  
(laughing)  
That's OK. She never listened to me either.  
  
MRS. MACY  
Sure I did. I always listened to YOU Dr. Hansen.  
  
SYDNEY  
(challenging her)  
Oh really? Tell me. Have you signed up for that Meals on Wheels Program yet so you don't have to cook for yourself all the time?  
  
MRS. MACY  
Oh, well I'm very particular about what I eat.  
  
SYDNEY  
Uh huh. And how about that cleaning service I recommended?  
  
MRS. MACY  
(scoffing at the idea)  
I can clean my own house.  
  
SYDNEY  
Right. And have you been keeping your feet up to help with the circulation in your legs?  
  
MRS. MACY  
Sure! Sure! When I'm sitting I keep my feet up.  
  
Sydney laughs, puts an arm around the old woman and gives her a gentle squeeze.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, Mrs. Macy. You're a trip you know that?  
  
MRS. MACY  
(seriously)  
Is that a good thing?  
  
SYDNEY  
Always.  
  
IZZY and PATRICE appear from the back and head toward Syd.  
  
Syd stands and turns to Mrs. Macy and her granddaughter.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I have to get going. It was so good to see you both?  
  
MRS. MACY  
Well, I hope we'll see you again soon.  
  
As Syd heads toward Izzy and Patrice.  
  
IZZY  
Come on Syd. We have a few minutes. We can chat in the office.  
  
MRS MACY  
(yelling after them)  
Isabelle! I've been waiting here for a half hour now. When is the doctor going to see me?  
  
Izzy pushes Syd into the office behind Patrice as she hollers back to Mrs. Macy...  
  
IZZY  
You haven't even been here for fifteen minutes!  
  
Entering the office and closing the door quickly behind her, Izzy turns to Syd...  
  
IZZY  
I swear that woman is going to drive me to drink!  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
God, I've missed you guys!  
  
She hugs both Izzy and Patrice.  
  
IZZY  
Oh girl! We've missed you to.  
  
PATRICE  
Yeah, it just isn't the same around here without you?  
  
SYDNEY  
So, how are things going here. You look busy.  
  
IZZY  
We are. But then, we always were.  
  
SYDNEY  
Any luck finding a full time Doctor?  
  
PATRICE  
Not yet. We have five volunteer Doctors who volunteer to work here in their free time but...  
  
She trails off.  
  
SYDNEY  
But what?  
  
IZZY  
But like she said. It's not the same without you. The patients used to like that they could come here and see a familiar face. It was comforting for them. Now, they never know who they are going to see and many of them aren't coming in as often as they should any more.  
  
SYDNEY  
(sadly)  
Well, that's not good.  
  
PATRICE  
But we don't want you to worry about that Syd. We'll find a full time Doctor sooner or later and when we do, things will get better. Right now we want to hear about your exciting life as an ER Doc in Chicago!  
  
SYDNEY  
(unenthusiastically)  
Well...it's certainly busy. It's different.  
  
IZZY  
Good different or bad different?  
  
SYDNEY  
Good I guess. It's just...so busy. Owen and I hardly have any time to spend together.  
  
Izzy notices the sadness in Syd's voice and decides to cut right to the chase...  
  
IZZY  
So, are you happy there Syd?  
  
Sydney takes a moment to think about it before responding...  
  
SYDNEY  
I guess it's just going to take a little getting used to. I mean, let's face it. I don't really have a choice. I loved my work here at St. Claire's but... Chicago is where Owen's practice is.  
  
PATRICE  
You always have a choice Syd.  
  
IZZY  
Yeah. It sounds like you and Owen just need to sit down and talk about it.  
  
INT. MARIO'S RESTAURANT - LATER  
  
JOANIE and LEO are sitting at a table for four, by themselves. JOANIE looks anxiously at her watch.  
  
JOANIE  
I wonder where they are? I said 5:00.  
  
LEO  
It's only 5:15. I'm sure they will be here.  
  
SYDNEY rushes in and approaches the table.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh Sydney! There you are!  
  
SYDNEY  
(taking a seat)  
Sorry I'm late. I was talking with Izzy and Patrice and I guess I lost track of time.  
  
JOANIE  
Syd, you remember Leo. He was at your wedding.  
  
SYDNEY reaches across the table and shakes Leo's hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
Of course I do. Hi Leo. It's good to see you again.  
(looking around)  
Owen's not here yet?  
  
JOANIE  
Not yet.  
  
Looking toward the door, Joanie notices OWEN rushing in.  
  
JOANIE  
Oh, speak of the devil.  
  
OWEN  
Hi! Hi! Sorry I'm late.   
  
OWEN takes a seat.  
  
JOANIE  
That's OK. Actually Syd just got here.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Owen)  
So, what have you been up to?  
  
Owen looks are her, not really wanting to get into it. But answers her with...  
  
OWEN  
Oh...just trying to smooth things over with your brother.  
  
SYDNEY  
Uh huh. And how did that go?  
  
OWEN  
(sarcastically)  
Oh, just great. I'm telling ya...I'll be nominated for brother of the year any day now!  
  
SYDNEY  
(bitterly)  
Well, what did you expect?  
  
Sensing the tension between Syd and Owen, Leo looks at Joanie. She shrugs. They are both clueless as to what's going on.  
  
JOANIE  
OK. What's up?  
  
SYDNEY  
Nothing. Owen here just thought he would gain Robbie's trust by accusing him of robbing O'Neill's. Isn't that right hun?  
  
OWEN  
(smirking)  
Well, not exactly SWEETY.  
(turning to Joanie and Leo)  
See, I never accused Robbie of robbing O'Neill's. I just...don't feel he's being completely honest with me about what happened that night. That's all.  
  
JOANIE  
Thank God! I thought I was the only one.  
  
SYDNEY  
What are you talking about? You don't believe him either?  
  
JOANIE  
(matter of factly)  
No. I don't.  
  
SYDNEY  
What is wrong with you two! Robbie is the victim here and you two are making him out to be some sort of criminal. Now, I expect it from Joanie but...  
  
JOANIE  
(cutting her off)  
What's that suppose to mean?  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, come on Joanie! You always assume the worst about Robbie. You always have!  
  
Poor Leo sits amidst this family squabble, eyes bouncing from one family member to the next just following the conversation. He is clearly uncomfortable but keeps his mouth shout as Joanie responds...  
  
JOANIE  
I do not!   
(beat)  
At least I don't ignore him. You don't even know anything about Robbie. If you did than you would have noticed that something is definitely not right with him and hasn't been for a long time now. For God's sake! Owen's only been brother-in-law for seven months now and even he can tell that's something's wrong!  
  
LEO  
I don't know about you guys! But I could use another drink!  
  
He signals to a passing waitress.  
  
Sydney ignores him and continues.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, since I am so clueless. Why don't you enlighten me! Just what do you think is wrong with Robbie.  
  
JOANIE  
You really want to know?  
  
OWEN  
(seriously)  
I wanna know.  
  
Sydney glares at him before responding...  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes. I can't wait to hear your theory.  
  
JOANIE  
Fine! If you really want to know...  
  
She pauses a moment as Owen and Leo lean in...anxious to hear what she is going to say.   
  
Sydney, sits smuggly with her arms folded, waiting for Joanie to respond.  
  
JOANIE  
(continuing)  
I think that Robbie's gambling again.  
  
Owen smiles and nods his head as if it all makes sense to him now.  
  
Sydney, however, scoffs at the idea.  
  
SYDNEY  
Gambling? You think Robbie's gambling again?   
  
JOANIE  
That's right.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why would he do that?   
  
OWEN  
Why wouldn't he? You told me before Syd, that Robbie used to have a gambling problem.  
  
SYDNEY  
I said he used to gamble. But I wouldn't say he had a problem.  
  
JOANIE  
(sarcastic)  
Oh sure. It wasn't a problem for him at all! Let's see now. He only put himself thousands of dollars into debt, got beat up, arrested, lost one girlfriend and one fiancée because of it...  
  
SYDNEY  
Whoa! Whoa! Fiancée?  
  
JOANIE  
Yeah. You didn't know he and Heather were engaged? I thought you knew him Syd?  
  
OWEN  
Heather? As in Heather from the Vet Clinic- Heather?  
  
LEO  
(to Owen)  
I feel like I'm in the middle of a soap opera.  
  
Sydney ignores them and continues questioning Joanie?  
  
SYDNEY  
When did he tell you this?  
  
JOANIE  
I don't know. A few weeks after they broke up I guess.  
  
SYDNEY  
(sounding hurt)  
He never told me that.  
  
JOANIE  
See, that's the thing Syd. In order to get information from Robbie, you have to actually have a conversation with him once in a while.  
  
Syd rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Look, that doesn't mean Robbie is gambling again. If anything, it proves just the opposite! After all he has lost, why would Robbie start gambling again? He has a wife and kids to support now.  
  
JOANIE  
Because that is what Robbie does. Don't you get it? Syd, this isn't about money to Robbie.   
(pausing a moment to choose her words)  
OK, maybe it is at first. But look at his history Syd. Robbie gambles when he's afraid, when he's nervous, when he's feeling badly about himself. It's a total high for him. The reason he hasn't gambled for over a year now isn't because he doesn't have a problem with gambling. It's because he hasn't HAD to. He's been happy. He's felt secure! He had a new wife and a new baby and they were happy. But things are starting to fall apart for them now financially and Robbie just can't handle it. He's afraid.  
  
LEO  
Wow, you are really getting your moneys worth out of those psychology electives.  
  
OWEN  
Yeah. Everything you said makes total sense.  
  
SYDNEY  
What are you talking about! It makes NO sense. Robbie wasn't unhappy when he was dating Dani and he was gambling then!  
  
JOANIE  
Maybe not unhappy... But I'm sure he was feeling pretty darn insecure. I mean, let's face it, Dani was beautiful, smart, and college educated. Not to mention a star athlete with scouts just waiting to snatch her up for pro ball. Hell, she made me feel like a loser!  
  
SYDNEY  
I think your grasping at straws.  
  
JOANIE  
(fed up)  
Fine! Whatever! You know what? You're so smart. You figure it out then. God forbid, I might be right. That's not possible. Because we all know only the wonderful Syd Hansen has the power to solve the problems in this family!  
  
SYDNEY  
(standing up)  
OK, I'm not going to sit here and take this.  
  
OWEN  
Ok, let's all calm down. Come on Syd. Sit down and let's enjoy our dinner. We can talk about this later.  
(to Leo and Joanie)  
What do you say?  
  
LEO  
Yeah, come on guys! This is supposed to be fun. You girls have been looking forward spending time with each other again for a long time. Let's not spoil it.  
  
SYDNEY  
(nearly in tears)  
No.  
(to Leo)  
Leo, I'm really sorry. Hopefully we can do this another time. But I am really not hungry any more.  
(to Owen)  
I'll meet you at home.  
  
She rushes off.   
  
Joanie, frustrated and upset, turns and buries her face in Leo's chest. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug as Owen reaches over and gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
  
END PART 5  
  
NOTE: OK, before people start posting that the Hansen family knew about Robbie and Heather's engagement, I just wanted to point out that the writers never really made it clear (at least not to my satisfaction) that the family knew anything about the engagement. For the purpose of this story, I am assuming that only Joanie knew about the engagement (because Robbie told her) and the rest of the family just assumed Robbie and Heather took the trip to Vegas to escape all the hooplah over Heather's cancelled wedding to Charlie. Robbie never told them because he was embarrassed and Heather never told anyone because she didn't want to embarrass Robbie.  
  
Oh, and I promise! You will find out the deal about the letter in the next chapter. But I'm sure it's not nearly as scandalous as some of you are probably imagining. I hope you aren't going to be disappointed! LOL! 


	7. The Whole Truth Part 7

INT. BED & BREAKFAST - NEXT DAY  
  
Tina and Syd are in the kitchen. Tina, dressed in an O'Neill's uniform, rinses the last of the breakfast dishes as Syd sits at the table finishing her morning coffee.  
  
TINA  
I can't tell you how much I appreciate you and Owen watching Nick for me today while I'm at work. I really want Robbie to get some rest.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, it's no problem. We love spending time with him.  
  
TINA  
Owen is so good with him too.   
  
SYDNEY  
Well, Owen absolutely adores Nick.  
  
TINA  
(smiling)  
Yes, well Nick absolutely adores him too. He's usually not so comfortable with strangers.  
(catching herself)  
Not that you guys are strangers but... you know what I mean. Anyway, Owen is going to make a great dad someday  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, he is.  
  
Tina dries her hands on a dish towel and takes a seat at the table beside Syd.  
  
TINA  
So, do you two have any plans to start your own little family soon?  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, we haven't really discussed it lately. We've both been so busy and with the stress of the move and everything...  
  
Tina senses that Syd is uncomfortable with the subject.  
  
TINA  
Well, you've got plenty of time.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah.  
(changing the subject)  
So, how do you like working at O'Neill's?  
  
TINA  
It's actually not that bad. In fact, it's kinda fun. I'm just grateful to Mr. O'Neill for letting me pick up these extra shifts while Robbie is recovering. We really need the money.   
  
PETE walks in and takes a seat at the table between Syd and Tina. He doesn't say anything but looks upset.  
  
TINA  
Hey cutie. What's up?  
  
Pete pulls a crumpled up sheet of paper out of his pocket and places it on the table in front of his mother.  
  
PETE  
Were you going to tell me about this?  
  
Tina picks up the paper and instantly recognizes it as the letter she had discarded a few days earlier.  
  
TINA  
Where did you get this?  
  
PETE  
You know where I got it. When were you going to tell me? Where you even going to tell me? Or were you just going to let me find out in August when they kicked me off the bus?  
  
Syd looks confused as Tina continues...  
  
TINA  
Of course I was going to tell you. I was just waiting until things calmed down a bit. That's all.   
(beat)  
Sweety, I know you're disappointed...  
  
PETE  
I just don't get it. We've known about this for almost a year now. You never said it was a problem before? And Robbie bought us that expensive air hockey table and that fancy bracelet for your birthday?  
  
TINA  
I know...  
  
PETE  
It certainly didn't seem like we were short of money. If I had known, I could have gotten a part time job mowing lawns or something and saved some of the money myself.  
  
TINA  
I know honey. You're right and I am so sorry. I just...I didn't know either. I thought we would have it! Look, maybe we could ask your dad...  
  
PETE  
(getting up)  
No way. The last thing I need is to give him another excuse to trash talk Robbie around me. Just forget it.  
  
He walks out.  
  
Tina holds the crumpled letter in her shaking hand. She is upset, but tries to hide it. Looking up at Syd she informs her...  
  
TINA  
It's the final registration and payment notice for hockey camp. An overnight camp the last 2 weeks in August. All the incoming freshman who are going out for the JV team usually go. It's kind of a tradition for the incoming players. Pete's had his heart set on going since last year. He'll be at a real disadvantage if he can't attend but...it's $2500! We just don't have it now.  
  
SYDNEY  
Tina, if you guys need the money, Owen and I would be happy to loan it to you.  
  
TINA  
Thanks. But we already owe your father so much for when he helped out when we bought this place. Robbie would flip if we borrowed money from you now.  
  
She stands up and crosses the room. Folding the crumpled letter neatly, she places it into a nearby drawer that is filled with miscellaneous junk.  
  
TINA  
(continuing)  
Pete will get over it. Besides, Robbie can take him to the rink and work with him one on one. I'm sure he will be just as good as the other kids when it comes time for try outs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well OK. But if you change your mind, the offer still stands.  
  
TINA  
(smiling)  
Thanks. I should really get going.  
  
Tina grabs her purse and exits out the back door.  
  
When she is gone, Syd gets up and retrieves the registration notice from the drawer. She looks at it a moment and then walks out of the room, taking the registration with her.  
  
EXT. HANSEN BACKYARD.  
  
JOANIE and HEATHER are sitting on lawn chairs in the back yard, chatting and enjoying the afternoon sun.  
  
HEATHER  
I'm so excited about school. I can hardly wait until the end of August. Where you this excited when you went back?  
  
JOANIE  
Nervous was more like it! You should have seen me. I must have tried on ten different outfits because I wanted to fit in with the younger students. Speaking of which, I'll have to introduce you to Brittney. She's a friend of mine. She'll be a junior this year. The girl is a total trip. So sweet. I think you two would get along great.  
  
SYDNEY enters the yard through the back gate.  
  
JOANIE  
Hey, look who's here. Aren't you supposed to be watching Nick today?  
  
SYDNEY  
He's with Uncle Owen. I wanted to talk you again about Robbie.  
  
Joanie opens her mouth to say something but Syd cuts her off...  
  
SYDNEY  
But I promise, no yelling this time.  
  
JOANIE  
In that case, pull up a lawn chair and join us.  
  
Heather starts to get up...  
  
HEATHER  
I'll leave you two alone.  
  
SYDNEY  
No, please stay. You know Robbie so well. I'd like to get your input on this too.  
  
Heather slides back into her chair.  
  
HEATHER  
OK.  
  
Syd pauses a moment and then turns to Joanie.  
  
SYDNEY  
I think you are right about Robbie gambling again.  
  
JOANIE  
What made you change your mind.  
  
Syd reaches into her purse and pulls out Pete's camp registration form and hands it to Joanie.  
  
Joanie looks at it briefly before responding...  
  
JOANIE  
It's Pete's camp registration. So what?  
  
SYDNEY  
Pete found it in the trash! He's not going. Tina said they can't afford it.  
  
JOANIE  
But that's impossible. Tina's been saving for this for over a year. She had a special account set up where she was keeping the money so they wouldn't spend it.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. I remember her making a deposit into it the last time we all hung out together. And that was back in November! She said that no matter what happened with the B&B she wanted to make sure that he could go because it was so important to him. She wouldn't have spent that money on anything else.  
  
HEATHER  
So what happened to it?  
  
Joanie and Syd turn to Heather. They can tell by the look in her eyes that she already knows the answer.  
  
JOANIE  
I can't believe that Robbie is stealing from his own children now!  
  
HEATHER  
That must have been what Tina was crying about when I saw her the other day?  
  
Joanie and Syd both look at Heather-waiting for her to explain.  
  
HEATHER  
When I was over there the day Robbie came home, Tina got something in the mail that really upset her. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing. She just threw it away!  
  
SYNDEY  
I can't believe this.  
  
HEATHER  
Robbie is out of control. I knew something was wrong. I could feel it! I should have told Dr. Hansen.  
  
Looking down, Heather starts picking nervously at her fingers. Without looking up she continues...  
  
HEATHER  
I should have said something a long time ago...after Vegas.  
  
SYDNEY  
You know, I had no idea you guys went there to get married.  
  
HEATHER  
(looking up)  
Yeah, well, we didn't. Robbie was out of control then too. I was so scared for him. I had never seen him act like that before. I knew that night that there was something very wrong with him and I told him that too but he just got angry with me. He said I needed to have a little faith in him.  
  
JOANIE  
Well, you were right.   
  
SYDNEY  
(to Joanie)  
And you were right.  
(reaching out and taking her sisters hand)  
I'm sorry.  
  
Joanie smiles, letting Syd know that all is forgiven before adding...  
  
JOANIE  
The question is now...what are we going to do about it?  
  
INT. BED & BREAKFAST  
  
Owen comes down the steps having just put Nick down for a nap. He heads toward the kitchen but stops when he hears Robbie talking on the phone. He steps a little closer and listens. Robbie sounds frantic as he pleads with the person on the other end of the line.  
  
ROBBIE  
Vincent, please just set up this one bet up for me.  
(he listens)  
Yeah, I know I'm in big trouble already! That's why I need you to do this for me. So I can get back some of what I owe!  
  
Robbie paces back and forth nervously as he listens to Vincent on the other end.  
  
ROBBIE  
Look, I appreciate the concern but I don't need another damn person to be concerned for me right now! OK! I need you to HELP ME!  
(he listens again)  
Don't worry about it! I'll get the money to put down. So are you going to help me out or not!  
  
Owens eyes grow wide as he waits anxiously to hear what Robbie will say next.  
  
ROBBIE  
(angry)  
Fine! Don't help me! I don't care! You know, you aren't the only bookie in Providence!  
  
He slams the phone down before adding...  
  
ROBBIE  
You're just the only one I know.  
  
Robbie sighs and then grabs his jacket from the kitchen chair and heads toward the hallway where he bumps into Owen who is standing there waiting for him. Robbie can tell by the look on Owen's face that he has heard everything. But he tries to act as though nothing has happened.  
  
ROBBIE  
Owen, what's up?  
  
OWEN  
(sternly)  
Robbie, what's going on?  
  
ROBBIE  
I don't know what you're talking about?  
  
He tries to walk by Owen, but Owen reaches out and grabs his arm.  
  
OWEN  
I heard you on the phone just now Robbie.   
  
ROBBIE  
You were spying on me?  
  
OWEN  
You are gambling again. That's what this is all about. Isn't it? Those guys weren't there to rob O'Neill's. They were there to collect their money. Money that YOU didn't have!  
  
ROBBIE  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Robbie starts to head toward the front door but Owen runs ahead and steps in front of him.  
  
OWEN  
And when you didn't have the money to give them, they beat you nearly to death and then took the money from O'Neill's.  
  
As Owen speaks, Robbie has a distant look in his eyes. As if he is reliving the nightmare in his head as Owen describes it.  
  
OWEN  
That's what happened. Isn't it?  
  
ROBBIE  
(pushing past him)  
Get out of my way. I'm leaving.  
  
Owen reaches out ahead of him and slams the front door just as Robbie open it, causing Robbie to jump.  
  
OWEN  
(angrily)  
You aren't going anywhere!  
  
Owen's action and the tone of his voice causes a flood of horrific memories to rush through Robbie's head. He steps back with a horrified look on his face. His breathing becomes quicker-almost as if he is hyperventilating.   
  
Owen immediately realizes that he has made a mistake and tries to calm Robbie.  
  
OWEN  
Rob, I am sorry! Are you alright?  
  
Robbie doesn't answer but stares straight ahead-still reliving his horrific ordeal in his head.   
  
Owen reaches out and puts a hand on Robbie's shoulder.  
  
OWEN  
Rob, it's OK.  
  
Robbie jerks away from him.  
  
ROBBIE  
Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!  
  
He storms out of house leaving Owen standing there feeling guilty and unsure of what to do next... 


	8. The Whole Truth Chapter 8

INT. HANSEN HOUSE - LATER  
  
ROBBIE enters the kitchen through the back door.  
  
ROBBIE  
Dad? Joanie? Hannah? Anyone home?  
  
He waits for an answer but no one replies. He walks over to the door, which leads downstairs to the vet clinic and opens it.  
  
ROBBIE  
Heather? Dad?  
  
Still no answer. He shuts the door and looks around the kitchen. He spots a note on the counter and goes over to read it. It's from Joanie and reads:  
  
NOTE:   
Dad,   
Heather, Syd, and I went to grab some lunch at O'Neill's and visit with Tina. Be back soon. Hope you had fun at your Zoo Board Meeting ~ Joanie.  
  
Robbie places the note back down on the counter. He pauses a moment and looks toward the back door, but then turns and heads upstairs.  
  
INT. BED and BREAKFAST  
  
OWEN places a small plate of chicken nuggets in front of NICHOLAS who is sitting patiently in his highchair. The toddler smiles and immediately brings one to his mouth. With his other hand, he picks one up and offers it to his uncle.  
  
Owen smiles and runs his hand through the boys soft wavy brown hair.  
  
OWEN  
Oh, no thank you. You eat em.  
(he reaches behind him and grabs the ketchup off the counter)  
Want some dunkin' sauce?  
  
Nicholas nods his head excitedly.  
  
OWEN  
Of course you do! You can't have chicken nuggets without dunkin' sauce!  
  
As he squeezes some ketchup onto Nick's plate, he hears the familiar voice of his wife behind him...  
  
SYDNEY  
(standing in the doorway)  
How are my two favorite guys doing?  
  
Owen turns and sees Syd smiling at him.  
  
OWEN  
Oh, aunty Syd! There you are.   
(walking towards her)  
Where have you been?  
  
SYDNEY  
Heather, Joanie and I went to visit Tina at O'Neill's and we grabbed a quick bite.  
(sensing the tension in Owen)  
You don't mind -do you?  
  
OWEN  
No, not at all it's just...  
  
He pulls her aside so that Nick can't hear them.  
  
OWEN  
(continuing)  
You haven't seen Robbie have you?  
  
SYDNEY  
No, I thought he was here with you. He was supposed to be resting.  
  
OWEN  
(nodding his head)  
And he was. He was here resting. But...then he left. And now...he's not here.  
  
Syd looks over at Nick who is still munching away on his lunch and not paying any attention to them. Turning back to Owen she asks...  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, where did he go?  
  
OWEN  
(laughing nervously)  
That's a very good question.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, why did he leave? He told Tina he was going to rest.  
  
OWEN  
Yes he did! He did say that so you see, this isn't completely my fault!  
  
SYDNEY  
(smiling)  
I didn't say it was your fault. Why would you think I would think it's your fault?  
  
OWEN  
I might have had another little argument with him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh Owen!  
  
OWEN  
No, no, no! Don't get upset. See, I heard Robbie talking on the phone with a bookie...  
  
SYDNEY  
A bookie!  
  
OWEN  
Yes! Yes! A bookie. And see, I asked him about it and he kinda freaked out on me and then...I kinda freaked out on him...and he kinda left. And now I don't know where he is and I've been waiting for you to come home... or for him to come home ...or for someone to just come home because I couldn't do anything about all this until someone got home because I'm supposed to be watching Nick!  
  
Having explained all that in one panicked breath, Owen closes his eyes and waits for the wrath of Syd. But it doesn't happen. Cautiously, he opens one eye and sees Syd just looking at him-almost sympathetically.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh honey, why didn't you just call me on my cell phone?  
  
Owen walks over to the kitchen counter and picks up Syd's cell which is still sitting in it's charger.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh. That would explain it.  
  
OWEN  
I tried to call your dad but there was no answer at the clinic.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, Dad's at a Zoo Board meeting.  
  
OWEN  
And I didn't want to call Tina and worry her at work.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, let's not panic. I'll call Joanie at the Barkery and see if she's seen him. Why don't you... I don't know. Go get Nick cleaned up.  
  
As Syd starts dialing Joanie...  
  
INT HANSEN HOUSE   
  
Robbie enters Jim's bedroom and closes the door. He walks over to the bureau and opens his mothers jewelry box, which Jim has kept exactly where Lynda left it. Taking out a small ring box, he opens it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with three birthstones in it - one for Syd, one for Joanie and one for Robbie. It is a mother's rings, similar to the one he purchased for Tina, but this one belonged to Lynda-a gift from Jim on their tenth wedding anniversary. Robbie holds the box in his shaking hand and stares at the ring for what seems like an eternity...  
  
INT. BED and BREAKFAST  
  
SYDNEY is on the phone with JOANIE, as OWEN sits nearby, with NICHOLAS on his lap, listening.  
  
SYDNEY  
(to Joanie)  
Well, I don't think we should panic just yet. I'm sure he'll be back. Just let me know if you hear from him. OK?  
  
She hangs up the phone and turns to Owen.  
  
OWEN  
She hasn't heard from him?  
  
SYDNEY  
No.  
  
Owen sighs and shakes his head.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm sure he's fine Owen. Really.  
  
OWEN  
I shouldn't have been so hard on him. If I had just remained calm, maybe we could have talked about it.  
  
SYDNEY  
You were worried about him. We all are.  
  
PETE enters the kitchen through the back door. He is carrying a backpack which he promptly tosses on the floor next to the table.  
  
PETE  
Hey guys.  
  
OWEN  
Hey Pete. You haven't seen Robbie by any chance?  
  
Pete takes a seat next to Owen at the table.  
  
PETE  
I've been at summer school all morning. When would I have seen Robbie? Why? Is everything OK?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. Everything's fine. Robbie just went out for a drive and didn't tell us where he was going?  
(beat)  
He's suppose to resting.  
  
PETE  
Yeah well, he is probably going stir crazy being cooked up in this house all day. I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he'll be back by dinner time. Robbie never misses a meal.  
  
He gets up and starts heading out of the kitchen.  
  
OWEN  
Oh Pete...  
  
Pete turns back.  
  
OWEN  
(continuing)  
Would you mind taking Nick with you? Poor little guy has been waiting all morning for you to get home.  
  
Pete walks over and takes Nick from Owen  
  
PETE  
Sure! Come on Nicko! Let's go play.  
  
As, Pete and Nick exit, Syd goes over and sits on Owen lap.   
  
SYDNEY  
Pete's right. I'm sure Robbie will be home by dinner time.  
(kissing him on the head)  
Don't worry about it.  
  
PHONE RING  
  
Syd hops off Owen's lap and answers the phone.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hansen House.  
Robbie?  
(she turns and smiles at Owen)  
Where are you?  
(listening)  
Are you OK?  
  
Owen leans forward, as if doing so will help him hear what Robbie is saying.  
  
SYDNEY  
(continuing)  
Yeah, sure. I'll be right there. Are you OK?  
(listening)  
OK, just stay there Robbie. I'm on my way.  
  
She hangs up.  
  
OWEN  
Is he alright?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know.  
  
OWEN  
Where is he?  
  
SYDNEY  
At my dad's. I'm going to head over there. Do you mind staying here with the kids again?  
  
OWEN  
Of course not. Do you need me to come with you?  
  
SYDNEY  
(grabbing her purse)  
No, I'll be fine. I'll be back soon.  
  
INT. HANSEN HOUSE - JIM BEDROOM  
  
ROBBIE is sitting on the floor, leaning up against his father's dresser.   
  
JIM appears in the doorway and is surprised to see his son sitting there. His surprise turns to concern as he approaches Robbie who is just staring blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
JIM  
Rob?  
  
Robbie doesn't respond.   
  
Jim walks over to his son and kneels in front of him. Reaching out and touching Robbie's arm, he tries again to get his son's attention.  
  
JIM  
Robbie? Are you alright?  
  
Robbie blinks and looks up at his father. Jim asks again...  
  
JIM  
Are you alright?  
  
ROBBIE  
No, not really.  
  
JIM  
(panicking)  
Are you in pain? What's wrong?  
  
ROBBIE  
No dad, I'm not in pain. In fact...I can't really feel anything at this point.  
  
JIM sits down on the floor next to his son. He knows something is terribly wrong, but yet Robbie is showing very little emotion, which is really starting to frighten him.   
  
Without saying a word, Robbie holds out the ring box. Jim takes it from him, opens it, and realizes it is his wife's ring. He turns to Robbie who is once again staring straight ahead. In almost a trance-like state, Robbie starts to explain...  
  
I was going to pawn it...for gambling money. I needed the ring becuase I've already gambled away just about every cent Tina and I had. I even lost Pete's money.  
  
As if he can't believe the words that came out of his own mouth, Robbie repeats himself...  
  
ROBBIE  
I took Pete's camp money. We've been saving it for him for a year and I just took it and gambled it away. I couldn't stop. I thought I could get it back. I just wanted to get it back!  
  
Jim doesn't say anything. He just lets Robbie continue.  
  
ROBBIE  
Those guys...the ones that beat me up...they weren't there to rob O'Neill's. They were there because I owe them $8,000. And they beat me up because I didn't have it. I didn't tell the cops because I was afraid...  
(he pauses before adding)  
...and I was ashamed. What kind of a father steals from his own son?  
  
Jim puts his arm around his son and pulls him close. Robbie rests his head on his father's chest and Jim can feel his son finally relax in his arms.  
  
JIM  
(softly)  
It's all right Rob.  
(he kisses his sons head)  
I'm glad you told me. We'll figure this out. Don't worry.  
  
ROBBIE  
(almost whispering)  
I'm so tired.  
  
He closes his eyes and settles in his father's arms.  
  
Jim's eyes are brimming with tears as he tightens his grip on his defeated son.  
  
JIM  
I know.  
  
SYDNEY appears in the doorway. Seeing Robbie and Jim on the floor, she rushes to them.   
  
SYDNEY  
What's going on?  
  
Kneeling in front of them, she reaches out for Robbie...  
  
SYDNEY  
(panicked)  
Robbie, are you hurt? What's wrong?  
  
Jim reaches out and places his hand between Syd and Robbie, trying to get Syd to back off a bit. Robbie doesn't even acknowledge his sister but keeps his eyes closed -his head still resting on his father's chest.  
  
JIM  
(calmly)  
He's fine.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. The Whole Truth Part 9

INT. B&B - 2 DAYS LATER  
  
ROBBIE is in the bedroom busily packing a small suitcase. He places the last of his neatly folded t-shirts in the bag and on top, he carefully places a framed photo of Tina and the kids.  
  
TINA appears in the doorway.  
  
TINA  
  
How's it going?  
  
Robbie turns and smiles at his wife  
  
ROBBIE  
  
I think I'm just about done.  
  
Tina steps closer and inspects Robbie's bag.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(continuing)  
  
This should be good for two weeks. Don't you think? I mean, they have a laundry room so...  
  
TINA  
  
Yeah, it looks like you are all set. There is just one more thing I want you to bring.  
  
She walks over to her bureau and retrieves something from the top drawer. Returning to Robbie she holds out her hand and opens it to reveal the plastic blue ring (with the secret compartment) that Robbie wore on their wedding day.  
  
Robbie smiles as Tina places the ring in his hand.  
  
TINA  
  
I want you to take this ring and every time you look at it, I want you to remember how much I love you and how much the boys love you.  
  
(wrapping her arms around his waist)  
  
I don't care how much money we have, or don't have...nothing will EVER change that.  
  
Resting her head on his chest, she opens her other hand in which she holds her own pink plastic wedding ring. As she slides it on her finger, she continues, her voice cracking as she tries to hold back her tears...  
  
TINA  
  
And while you are gone, I'm going to wear this ring everyday. And every time I look at it, I'm going to remember how I am to have such a wonderful husband.  
  
Robbie kisses the top of Tina's head.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
I'm the lucky one. Tina, you have been so understanding. I've screwed up so much. I don't know why you've put up with me as long as you have.  
  
Tina steps back...  
  
TINA  
  
Because I know, everything you've done, you've done for us.  
  
Robbie looks down at the blue plastic ring in his hand and slides it onto his finger.  
  
Tina laughs.  
  
TINA  
  
You don't have to actually wear it if you don't want. Just hold onto to it.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
I wanna wear it. I just can't believe you held on to these.  
  
TINA  
  
(seriously)  
  
Are you kidding? I'll treasure these rings always.  
  
Robbie hugs his wife and the two share a passionate kiss before Robbie closes up his suitcase and the two head downstairs  
  
INT. FRONT HALLWAY  
  
As ROBBIE and TINA come down the stairs...  
  
TINA  
  
Pete! Nick! We're ready to go. Come say goodbye.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Jim stands waiting by the front door. Pete, who was watching TV with Nick in the family room, scoops his brother up off the floor and comes to join them.  
  
Robbie reaches out and takes Nick from Pete.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(to Nick)  
  
Come here big guy. Give daddy a hug.  
  
Nick happily hugs his father.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Ooh, you are such a good hugger. Now, you be a good boy for Mommy while I'm gone and I'm going to call you every night. OK?  
  
Nick nods his head and Robbie kisses his cheek before placing him down next to Tina.  
  
He then turns to Pete...  
  
ROBBIE  
  
You take care of your mom and Nick for me. Alright?  
  
Pete smiles.  
  
PETE  
  
No problem.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(seriously)  
  
I'm really sorry...for everything.  
  
PETE  
  
(shrugs)  
  
I know you are. Don't worry about it.  
  
Robbie hugs his stepson before adding...  
  
ROBBIE  
  
And when I get back we'll work on some of those hockey moves before camp starts.  
  
PETE  
  
It's really not a big deal. I don't HAVE to go. Really.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(shaking his head)  
  
Yes you do.  
  
SYD and OWEN enter the foyer as ROBBIE continues...  
  
ROBBIE  
  
And I'm going to pay Aunt Syd and Uncle Owen back, so everything's cool.  
  
OWEN  
  
Don't be ridiculous. It's our gift to Pete.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Yeah, it's to make up for all those months that we've been away and couldn't spoil him rotten like a good Aunt and Uncle should.  
  
They all laugh. Robbie turns to Syd and Owen.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
So, you guys will probably be gone when I get back.  
  
Sydney opens her mouth to agree but Owen cuts her off...  
  
OWEN  
  
Actually, we haven't decided when we are leaving yet.  
  
Sydney looks surprised.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
I thought we were leaving Friday?  
  
OWEN  
  
Well, we'll see.  
  
(to Robbie)  
  
Either way, we will definitely see you before we leave.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Cool.  
  
(to Owen)  
  
Sorry I gave you such a hard time.  
  
OWEN  
  
Ah, what are little brothers for? Right? Don't worry about it. I'm just glad everything worked out. You are going to get the help you need and those jerks are behind bars and they won't be bothering you any more.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Yeah, thanks to you guys.  
  
SYDNEY steps forward and hugs her brother.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
You take it easy. And listen to the counselors at the center...and talk to them. I know they are going to help you. They are the best.  
  
Robbie gives his sister one final hug before Jim interrupts them.  
  
JIM  
  
We should really get going. Dr. Rogan is expecting us at 11:00.  
  
Robbie smiles at his family.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
See you in two weeks.  
  
PETE  
  
Don't forget to call.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Every night. I promise.  
  
Tina wraps her arm around Robbie's waste, as Jim picks up Robbie's bag, and the three of them exit out the front door.  
  
INT. B&B - LATER THAT DAY  
  
SYD is in the kitchen, trying to prepare a nice dinner for when Tina and her Dad arrive home from dropping off Robbie. And while she is not the best cook, she is giving it her best shot and thoroughly enjoying herself as she does so - humming cheerfully.  
  
She stops humming when OWEN enters the kitchen, having a very loud and heated conversation on his cell phone.  
  
OWEN  
  
No! No, I'm not going to take this case. Not again!  
  
(Pauses)  
  
I know I've represented him in the past but I'm not doing it this time. You'll have to handle it!  
  
(Annoyed)  
  
Lou! I said no!  
  
(listening)  
  
I don't care what you tell him! No, on second thought, I know exactly what you can tell him. Tell him to teach his kids NOT TO BREAK THE LAW!!!  
  
He clicks the phone off and tosses it onto the counter and sighs.  
  
Sydney looks at him sympathetically.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Not the Gerard boys again?  
  
OWEN  
  
Yeah.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Which one this time?  
  
OWEN  
  
Does it matter?  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Do you really think it's a good idea NOT to take the case though. That can't be good for business. Mr. Gerard is a pretty influential guy in Chicago. You don't want him on your bad side  
  
OWEN  
  
I really don't care. I did not go into law to bail spoil little rich kids out of punishments that they actually deserve. You know those two might actually benefit from a little time in prison!  
  
He suddenly stops talking when he realizes what Sydney is doing?  
  
OWEN  
  
(shocked)  
  
Are you...cooking?  
  
Syd laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Well, I'm trying!  
  
OWEN  
  
Wow!  
  
SYDNEY  
  
I just wanted to do something nice for Tina.  
  
OWEN  
  
Well, aren't you sweet.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Hey Owen, what did you mean when you told Robbie that we didn't know when we were going back to Chicago? I thought we were leaving Friday. You know, if you want to stay longer I'll have to call the hospital and try to work something out because I'm on the schedule for Saturday night.  
  
OWEN  
  
Well, let's talk about it tomorrow.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Well, what's to talk about?  
  
Owen's cell phone rings.  
  
OWEN  
  
(to Syd)  
  
Hold on a second...  
  
(answering the phone)  
  
Owen Frank.  
  
(he listens)  
  
Oh yes. I've been waiting for you to call. Just hold on one minute.  
  
(to Syd)  
  
I'm going to take this in the other room.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
(curious)  
  
Who is it?  
  
OWEN   
  
Just a client. I'll be right back.  
  
(returning to his phone call)  
  
So, did you find anything?  
  
Sydney looks suspiciously at Owen as he walks out of the room. She can sense that he is up to something... 


	10. The Whole Truth Cahpter 10

INT. BARKERY - THE NEXT DAY  
  
JOANIE and HEATHER are sitting at a table, drinking coffee and looking through course catalogs for school.  
  
HEATHER  
  
My goodness. Who knew picking out classes could be so difficult. There's so much to choose from.  
  
(beat)  
  
I have already decided to take two of the required courses for my major and get them out of the way. Now all I need to do is choose two electives.  
  
JOANIE  
  
I highly recommend the History of Rock and Roll. That course was so much fun.  
  
HEATHER  
  
Yeah, I saw that one. But I don't know. I was thinking of maybe taking an art class.  
  
JOANIE  
  
(sipping her coffee)  
  
Do you draw?  
  
HEATHER  
  
I don't know. I've never tried.  
  
Joanie laughs. Heather smiles and closes her catalog.  
  
HEATHER  
  
So, have you guys heard from Robbie at all?  
  
JOANIE  
  
Yeah, he called and talked to dad last night. He didn't talk long because he had limited phone time and he wanted to call Tina and the kids. But Dad says he sounded great - really upbeat- almost like the old Robbie.  
  
HEATHER  
  
Oh, that's so great. I'm sure Dr. Hansen was happy to hear from him. I know how worried he's been. He's tried to hide it but...I could tell.  
  
JOANIE  
  
Yeah, well, we all were. But I think Roobie's going to be OK now. I really do. You know, it took a lot of guts for him to come clean with Dad like that. I give him a lot of credit. I just hope things get a little easier for him and Tina when he comes home. They've really had it rough financially.  
  
HEATHER  
  
I know, I just wish there was something we could do to help.  
  
JOANIE  
  
Well, unless you know of some way to get business booming at the B&B, there's not much we can do.  
  
BRITTNEY enters through the front door of the Barkery. She looks upset as she walks over and takes a seat next to Joanie.  
  
JOANIE  
  
Hey Brit. Why the long face?  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
Some bonehead at summer session started a fire in the Junior/Senior apartments. The whole east wing of the building is damaged!  
  
JOANIE  
  
That's awful! Was anyone hurt?  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
No, thank god! But it's going to take at least 2 months to repair the damage which means about 50 girls are going to be without housing for at least the first month of the new semester. Including yours truly.  
  
HEATHER  
  
Wow! What are they going to put everyone?  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
Who knows? I heard that about 30 of the girls live close enough to commute so the schools going to ask them to live at home in exchange for a refund on part of their room and board costs for the year.  
  
JOANIE  
  
You are from New York.  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
Yep. Which means they will probably try to triple or quadruple us up in some of the underclassmen dorms. Which will totally suck but where else are they going to find a place to board twenty girls?  
  
Joanie looks at Heather and smiles. Heather smiles back before asking...  
  
HEATHER  
  
Do you think?  
  
JOANIE  
  
(excited)  
  
Well, they couldn't fit twenty. But at least twelve!  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
(confused)  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
HEATHER  
  
Well, it's worth a shot!  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
Am I missing something?  
  
Joanie gets up from the table-very excited.  
  
JOANIE  
  
Yes! You're missing a room. And we may have just found you one. Come on. Get up? You've got to introduce us to your dean of housing?  
  
BRITTNEY  
  
(getting up)  
  
What for?  
  
Joanie grabs her by the arm as the three of them head towards the door.  
  
JOANIE  
  
We'll tell you on the way!  
  
INT. BED and BREAKFAST  
  
Sydney sits in the living watching TV. Nicholas is fast asleep in her lap. She strokes the soft curls of his hair as she watches an afternoon soap opera -clearly more amused by the show than actually interested in the storylines.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
(to herself)  
  
Unbelievable. He was ten just last year. Now he's engaged! Only on a soap opera.  
  
She picks up the remote and starts channel surfing as Owen enters.  
  
OWEN  
  
Hey.   
  
(looking at Nicholas)  
  
Hah, look at him. Out like a light!  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Yeah. He's been like that for almost and hour and...  
  
(trying to move)  
  
...my leg is asleep. Could you help me move him. I don't want to wake him up.  
  
OWEN  
  
Wake him up?   
  
He walks over to her.  
  
OWEN  
  
(continuing)  
  
Trust me. If there's one thing I've learned about this kid, it's that once he's asleep, a freight train could crash through this house and he won't wake up. See -watch.  
  
He reaches down and scoops Nicholas off her lap. Cradling the tiny boy in his arms, he gently bounces him, calling his name as he does so.  
  
OWEN  
  
Nicholas.  
  
Sydney smiles.  
  
OWEN bounces his again.  
  
OWEN  
  
Nicky!  
  
The boy remains passed out in his uncle's arms. Owen laughs and gently places him down on the couch beside Syd.  
  
OWEN  
  
See! What did I tell ya! Wish I could sleep like that!  
  
He takes a seat on the couch between Syd and Nicholas. He takes an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to Syd.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
What's this?  
  
OWEN  
  
Open it up.  
  
Sydney opens the envelope and pulls out airline tickets.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Airline tickets.  
  
She looks at the itinerary before adding sadly...  
  
SYDNEY  
  
We leave tomorrow.  
  
OWEN  
  
Yes we do. But...  
  
He taps the itinerary sheet.  
  
OWEN  
  
(continuing)  
  
Keep reading.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
(excited)  
  
These are round trip tickets!  
  
OWEN  
  
We return in two weeks-for good. If that's OK with you of course!  
  
SYDNEY  
  
OK with me? Of course it's OK with me!  
  
She hugs him excitedly.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
But I don't understand. What about your practice?  
  
OWEN  
  
My practice...the kind of practice I wanted, I had right here in Providence. I gave Chicago a shot but it's not for me. It was all about the money in Chicago. And don't get me wrong, money is a wonderful thing but...I want to my practice to be about helping people who need and deserve help. And I have to deal with the Gerard boys one more time, you may need to be finding me a lawyer!  
  
Syd laughs and gives her husband a hug.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
So we're really going to do it? We're going to move back to Providence?  
  
Owen pulls Syd into his lap.  
  
OWEN  
  
We are really going to do it!  
  
SYDNEY  
  
(hugging him again)  
  
Oh this is so wonderful! I should call dad and let him know we'll need to stay in the guest house for a while.  
  
OWEN  
  
Actually...we don't.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
We don't?  
  
OWEN  
  
Nope! I spoke to the realtor this afternoon and she found us the perfect 2 bedroom apartment. We have an appointment to go see it tomorrow and if you like it, it's all ours!  
  
SYDNEY  
  
Is that who you were talking to on the phone...  
  
OWEN  
  
Yeah. I didn't want to say anything until she had found a place. I wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
SYDNEY  
  
(kissing him)  
  
Well, you succeeded.  
  
INT. BED and BREAKFAST - NEXT MORNING  
  
TINA is in the living room talking on the phone to JOANIE. She has the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder as she uses her free hands to walk around the room and pick up toys that Nick has left scattered about.  
  
TINA  
  
I know I heard! Syd told me last night. I'm so excited! And Robbie is going to be thrilled. I know he really missed her when she was in Chicago.  
  
She tosses a few stuffed animals across the room into an open toy chest as she continues...  
  
TINA  
  
You guys are all coming to dinner tonight. Right?  
  
THE DOORBELL RINGS  
  
TINA  
  
Great! Look Joanie, the doorbell just rang so I gotta run. I'll see you tonight.  
  
She clicks off the phone and tosses it onto a nearby couch, then hurries to get the door.  
  
She opens the front door to find a well dressed woman (DIANE GREGORY) standing there.  
  
DIANE  
  
Hi you must be Mrs. Hansen.  
  
TINA  
  
(smiling politely)  
  
Yes I am.  
  
The woman extends her hand and introduces herself.  
  
DIANE  
  
I'm Diane Gregory. I'm the dean of housing over at the University. I was wondering if I could speak to you for just a few minutes.  
  
Tina looks confused and wonders what's going on, but politely responds...  
  
TINA  
  
Sure. Please come in.  
  
INT. REHAB CLINIC - Later that day.  
  
TINA enters and approaches the main desk.  
  
WOMAN AT THE DESK  
  
Hi can I help you?  
  
TINA  
  
Yes, I'm looking for Robbie Hansen. Is he in his room?  
  
WOMAN  
  
I don't think so...  
  
(she turns to a counelor behind her)  
  
Zach, have you seen Rob? He's in your group right?  
  
ZACH  
  
Hansen?  
  
The woman nods.   
  
Zach looks at his watch.  
  
DORRIE  
  
Yeah, he is. But our group got over about a half hour ago. Check the rec room.  
  
WOMAN  
  
(to Tina)  
  
That's the third door down on the left.  
  
TINA  
  
Thanks!  
  
Tina walks down the hall, enters the third door on the left as instructed and looks for her husband.  
  
She spots him sitting on a couch with a few other patients in front of a large screen TV. The three seem to be enjoying themselves as they make fun of the guests on the days episode of Jerry Springer. He has his back to her and doesn't see her enter.   
  
As she get's closer, she calls his name. Robbie turns around and jumps up excitedly.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Tina!  
  
Instead of walking around the couch to meet her, an excited Robbie decides climbing over the couch will be his quickest route to her. In his excitement he nearly falls flat on his face. Tina rushes forward to catch him as his friends (MEL and ALLY) sitting on either side, also reach out to grab him.  
  
TINA  
  
Robbie!  
  
MEL  
  
Geez Rob! As if two weeks in here isn't bad enough! Do you want to wind u back in the emergency room!  
  
Robbie ignores him and hugs Tina excitedly.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until the weekend?  
  
(panicking)  
  
Is everything all right? Nothing happened to the kids?  
  
Tina laughs.  
  
TINA  
  
The kids are fine. Everything's fine! Relax! My goodness you're so hyper!  
  
ROBBIE  
  
I'm just so excited to see you.  
  
He wraps his arms around her and gives her a long passionate kiss.  
  
On the couch Mel and ALLY smile at each other before Mel interrupts...  
  
MEL  
  
(joking)  
  
Hey now! This is a family room. There will be none of that!  
  
Robbie turns to him and smiles.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
You're just jealous.  
  
MEL  
  
Damn straight! You weren't exaggerating. You've got a beautiful wife there.  
  
Tina blushes as Mel extends a hand to her.  
  
MEL  
  
How are ya? I'm Mel - Robbie's roommate.  
  
Tina shakes his hand.  
  
TINA  
  
It's nice to meet you.  
  
MEL  
  
(pointing the girl beside him)  
  
And this is Ally.  
  
ALLY  
  
Hi how are you?  
  
TINA  
  
I'm fine thanks.   
  
ROBBIE  
  
(to Tina)  
  
So, what are you doing here?  
  
TINA  
  
Well, I had some really exciting news that just couldn't wait until this weekend.  
  
Robbie takes her hand and leads her to an empty couch nearby. The two sit down.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Well, what is it?  
  
TINA reaches into her purse, pulls out and envelope and hands it to Robbie.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
What is this?  
  
TINA  
  
Well open it silly and find out!  
  
ROBBIE opens the envelope and starts to read the contents.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
A Lease Agreement with the University?  
  
(shaking his head)  
  
I don't understand? What...  
  
TINA  
  
(excited)  
  
There was a fire at one of the university dorms and they will have about twenty out of state students in Septemeber who will be without housing for four weeks while they repair the building. Heather and Joanie told them about our bed and breakfast and our (rolling her eyes) lack of business and, to make a long story short, they asked if we would be willing to rent them 6 rooms for 4 weeks and house twelve of their girls.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(smiling mischeviously)  
  
Twelve college girls? In our house?  
  
TINA  
  
Yes dear. But that isn't the exciting part! They'll pay us $500 a week per room and all we have to do is provide the rooms. All the girls have meal plans at the school so they will be getting all their meals there!  
  
Robbie looks up. His eyes dart back and forth as he tries to do the math in his head.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
$500 dollars a week time 4 weeks times 6 rooms...  
  
TINA  
  
That's $12,000 hun!  
  
ROBBIE  
  
Oh my god!  
  
TINA  
  
I know! And since we would technically be renting the rooms to them for significantly less then we would normally rent them for...  
  
ROBBIE  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Well, technically we are renting them for nothing right now since NO ONE is renting from us!  
  
TINA  
  
(laughing)   
  
I know that sweety but listen! Since we would be renting them for significantly less then the going rate, they have offered us free advertising in all of their alumni mailings AND list us as one of their recommended places to stay in all their mailings to out-of-state parents coming to town for school functions!   
  
ROBBIE  
  
I can't believe this! This could really turns things around for us!  
  
TINA  
  
It already has started! The Dean has already booked two of our rooms for her parents and in-laws for the Thanksgiving holiday! Joanie's friend Brittney, who will be one of the girls staying with us, called and reserved 3 rooms for her parents, grandparents and brother for the same weekend. We're almost completely booked for the Thanksgiving weekend and it's only July!  
  
Robbie takes a deep breath to calm himself and takes his wife's hand.  
  
ROBBIE  
  
This is the best news we've had in a long time.  
  
TINA  
  
Yes it is. Do you want some more good news?  
  
ROBBIE  
  
There's more?  
  
TINA  
  
Uh huh! Syd and Owen are moving back to Providence. 


End file.
